Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transfer system and a method of controlling the same, and in particular to, a switch device utilized to rapid application for different transmission protocols.
Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of a signal wiring structure of a prior data transfer system is depicted. The prior data transfer system 10 comprises a first serial port 11, a second serial port 12, a serial controller 14, and a memory card unit 15. The first serial port 11 and the second serial port 12 both can respectively transmit a first type signal 21, 22 and a second type signal 23, 24. The first type signals 21, 22 is a signal which complies with an USB (universal serial bus) 3.0 transmission protocol. The second type signals 23, 24 is a signal which complies with an USB 2.0 transmission protocol. In the prior data transfer system, when either the first serial port 11 or the second serial port 12 receives either of the first type signals 21, 22 and the second type signals 23, 24 from an interface of an electronic device of the outside to the inside. Whether the first type signals 21, 22 or the second type signals 23, 24 are directly and electrically coupled with the serial controller 14, such a direct connection will derive two major issues, the first of which is that although USB 3.0 transmission protocol has downward compatibility with the USB 2.0 transmission protocol specification, an USB 3.0-compatible component in the prior data transfer system 10 often mistakenly identifies an USB 3.0 signal as an USB 2.0 signal (as the second type signal) when the USB 3.0 input signal (as the first type signal 21, 22) is inputted into either of the first and second serial ports 11, 12 so that USB 2.0 transmission protocol is taken to treat the USB 3.0 input signal and then its transfer rate is lowered as USB 2.0; and the second of which is that the prior data transfer system 10 often fails to identify whether the first serial port 11 or the second serial port 12 is being used so that some signal errors will occur therein.